This invention relates generally to carrying pouches for credit cards, folded money, identification cards and similarly sized materials and more particularly concerns a pouch attachable to part of a garment, such as the center section or strap of a woman's bra or a similarly shaped portion of any garment.
A variety of pouches have been designed for use in carrying credit cards, folding money, identification cards and the like which connect to, or are part of, a garment and are oriented so as to be concealed, yet accessible. Generally, their bulk, shape and orientation on the garment are mutually exclusive of comfort and purpose, those that work efficiently being uncomfortable and those that are comfortable being inefficient. They are all generally mobile in that, though attached to the garment, they are not held in secure orientation in relation to the garment. They are, therefore, generally difficult to open and close and to fill and empty. Most of them are designed to be located between the garment to which they are attached and the body of the user. This in turn results in the absorption of body moisture by the pouch and eventually by its contents or, if the pouch material is nonabsorbent, in skin irritation and discomfort to the user. Furthermore, because of their orientation between the garment and the body, they are relatively inaccessible and therefore inconvenient.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a carrying pouch which is as small as possible while accommodating credit card size contents. Another object of this invention is to provide a carrying pouch which has a compartment oriented with respect to its fastener for comfort and convenience of the user. A further object of this invention is to provide a carrying pouch which, when attached to a garment, is immobilized in its orientation. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a carrying pouch which, when attached to the user's garment, is easily accessed. It is also an object of this invention to provide a carrying pouch which, when attached to the user's garment, is easily opened and closed. Still another object of this invention is to provide a carrying pouch which, when attached to the user's garment, is easily filled and emptied. An additional object of this invention is to provide a carrying pouch which is not positioned between the garment to which it is attached and the skin of the wearer. And it is an object of this invention to provide a carrying pouch which does not absorb or transmit body moisture to its contents, yet does not cause irritation and discomfort to the user.